Years
by KDMOSP
Summary: Henry growing up through JJ's eyes. Possible character death


**AN: It's sad and happy. Just prepare yourselves for anything! Possible character death! JJ's POV**

When you were pregnant with Henry, friend after friend, family after family, all told you the same thing. Hold him today, because tomorrow, he will be grown.

You had laughed at the mere thought, that your little boy would grow up so fast. After all, a year is a year, whether you are just turning one, or turning ninety one.

But as soon as you held Henry for the first time, you truly understood the saying. You would never get another chance like this, to hold your first person son as he cries for the first time, as his eye meet with yours, as you nurse him and hold him close to your heart. And from that moment on, you knew to treasure every first.

When you could be there, you were! And you were lucky in that you made most of his firsts. His first walk, and first word, first real food, first day of school. You somehow made it to all of those and every one of them, you knew to treasure.

That was eighteen years ago, your boy, your only son, is now nineteen and you sit next to Will in the bleachers, watching. Today, Henry is on his way to pitching a perfect game; becoming the first freshman starting pitcher at his college to do so.

You bit your nails as the count goes to even, and you bury your head in your shirt at the windup- and the ground suddenly stands up and rushes the field. Your boy, your Henry, has done it! And you cry happy tears.

Six years later, you sit in the church pew and smile as you see your son standing at the altar, handsome in his tux. His hands are shaking and you make eye contact with him, smiling at him, trying to reassure your young man. He will be fine. And he does beautifully as he takes the hands of his bride and kisses the woman on the nose. He is madly in love with her, and you have to admit, so are you.

Just a year later, you stand and shout as your Henry graduates from medical school- his dream of becoming a trauma surgeon is well on par. Your kid, your boy, graduates at the top of his class. The salutatorian is none other than the love of his life- his wife. Henry and Annie are both walking down this path together- as they have been since college.

At the age of thirty, your son becomes a father, and you become a grandmother. Annie has given birth to identical twin girls. One is named after you..

"Mom," Henry whispers as he holds his baby daughter. "I love you, Jennifer." He giggles and you don't know if he is talking to you or the baby. Regardless, yu swat him on the head playfully.

"I love you too."

And you watch and participate as much as you can. You are there for everything, the first patient he loses when he comes to talk to you about her. When he treats the FBI agent killed in the line of duty and cries to you. When his baby daughter, Simone, is diagnosed with Leukemia, you are there.

You are there when, after three years of chemo, Simone is declared Cancer free! You celebrate at Disney with them, and cry tears of happiness.

And when the twins are five years old, you are there when they come to visit you. And you sit and listen as Henry talks with the girls on his lap as he sits on the grass.

"Simone, Jennifer. This is your grandma JJ." He begins and kisses them each of them on the cheek. "She has your name Jennifer. When I was six years old.." You shake your head because you know how hard this is. "Your grandma got hurt, a bad guy decided.." You can tell he is struggling how to tell them.

So with a deep breath, he tries again. "Your grandma chased bad guys everyday!"

"Bad guys?" Simone's eyes go wide.

"Yep, and she always won. But one day, your grandma decided to go and help a little girl who was not able to swim. The river was cold and icy, but your grandma went after her. She was able to get that little girl help, but she got so cold. and we couldn't help her.."You close your eyes, vividly remembering the last moments of your life.

"What happened to the little girl, daddy?" Jennifer asks, and you laugh at loud as you watch from ontop your grave stone.

"Well, that little girl, is the woman I fell in love with. And she's your momma."

You smile more and laugh louder when your little boy looks straight at you. You know he cannot see you, or touch you, but just as you can feel him, you know he can feel you. And as long as you can, you will forever watch your little boy grow up.


End file.
